


Shameless

by AngelOfMercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Shameless Smut, Squirting, thanks to the Moicy Discord for encouraging this, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMercy/pseuds/AngelOfMercy
Summary: Angela is in for a hell of a night when she finds her girlfriend half-undressed in her apartment.





	Shameless

When Angela entered her apartment, the last thing she expected to see was Moira, tie untied and shirt half-unbuttoned, standing inside her room waiting for her.

But that was definitely what she saw – she wasn’t one to hallucinate.

“M-Moira? Er… schatzli, what are you doing here? And… looking like that?”

“Ah, angel. There you are. I’ve been…waiting for you.” Moira smirked at her, patting the bed next to her. 

“Did you… need something?” Angela had a feeling where this was going… not that she was complaining, she thought she’d play along and see if, at very least, Moira had the courage to do something this bold.

“Perhaps so… would you be willing to help me out a bit?” Angela swallowed and nodded. “Good girl. Come, lay here.” Angela did as she was told, fussing with the neck of her turtleneck as she did so. “Good… now, angel. I thought we’d have a little fun tonight. Are you interested?” 

A blush crept up on Angela’s face, and she nodded. “I… yes, I suppose you could say I am, love. What kind of… fun… did you have in mind?”

“Well, that’s where you come in.” Moira paused for a moment, then smirked and pinned Angela to the bed. The sudden display of dominance shocked Angela into silence just long enough for Moira to kiss her, and that kiss quickly grew into something heated. It was passionate, to say the least – Angela restrained the urge to moan as Moira bit and sucked on her bottom lip until granted entry into the blonde’s mouth. 

“M-Moira… so… forward of you, dear.”

“You like that, though, don’t you?”  
“I-” She couldn’t argue. Angela DID like it, loved the concept of Moira pinning her down and making her moan. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it in the past, having sex with the ginger – but she hadn’t imagined that she’d get the chance.

Until now, when what had been a chance suddenly became a probability.

Angela allowed Moira to kiss her again, grabbing her upper arms and holding tight as Moira’s tongue explored her mouth. She let out a soft moan, unable to restrain herself as Moira’s own hand moved to her breast to play with it. 

“Mm… Moira…”

“You want me to touch, angel?”

“Y-yes… please, Moira. Touch me…” Moira pulled her up and pulled the blouse over her head, unclasping Angela’s plain bra and discarding it off to the side of the bed. 

“Look at you. God, you’re beautiful…” Angela moaned again as Moira’s hands found her breasts and began to toy with them, grasping firmly before moving to tease her nipples. As one was twisted, the blonde let out a sharp yelp, covering her mouth immediately with embarrassment. Moira shook her head, pulling her hands away. “Ah, ah, ah… don’t hide from me, darling. I want to hear every sound you make.”

“Mhmm…” Angela nodded, understanding perfectly. Moira WANTED her to squeak and moan and cry out. She thought it was hot… Angela could understand that concept.

She yelped again when Moira’s mouth met her right breast, one hand still groping at the left, and sucked aggressively. “Nn… Moira, please… more.”

“More, hmm? What, you want me to touch… here?” Moira slid her hand between Angela’s legs and rubbed gently at the approximate spot of her clit. Angela couldn’t restrain a moan, much louder than before, as Moira rubbed her through her skinny jeans, and inadvertently bucked her hips into the touch, whimpering as the ginger pulled her hand away. Moira moved to unbutton her jeans, pulling them down and off around her ankles and leaving Angela in only her underwear. She put her hand back, this time giving a little more pressure as she stroked Angela’s clit through her panties. 

“Aaah… Moira, please, don’t tease me. I need this… been ages since I had someone do this for me.” Moira simply nodded, sliding her hand into Angela’s panties and teasing one finger up and down her slit. The blonde moaned again, bucking up into Moira’s hand to try to get some sensation. She was getting wetter with every gentle touch, every soft stroke, and she desperately needed more contact – her body felt as if it might combust.

“Good girl, Angela. Alright… if you’re certain.” Angela nodded, and Moira wasted no time taking her own shirt, pants, and boxers off – leaving the tie loosely around her neck for the time being. She pulled Angela’s panties off while she was moving, revealing properly Angela’s soaking wet pussy, dripping from Moira’s ministrations. “Mmmm…” Moira breathed as she took in the scent of Angela’s own sex. “Beautiful, angel. Now… I have an idea. If you’re willing?” Angela tilted her head in confusion. “Come… I’ll show you.” Moira smirked.

She laid down, pulling Angela until her pussy was positioned above Moira’s face.

“Now… sit.” Angela blushed bright red and shook her head softly. 

“A-are you sure, Moira? That isn’t… too much?”

“Only if YOU think it’s too much, darling.” Angela shook her head.

“Good. Then sit, my dear. I want to taste you so badly…” The blonde woman did as she was told, lowering herself gently onto Moira’s face. She moaned loudly as Moira’s tongue delved inside her with no warning, licking at her inner walls immediately. “A-aahh… Moira, ohh fuck.” She whimpered, gripping Moira’s forearms as she rutted against Moira’s mouth. Moira moaned against her, only serving to make Angela wetter and bring her a little closer to the edge. After a few moments, Moira pulled her head back to breathe – then went right back to what she was doing, curling her tongue inside the blonde as Angela moaned and whined loudly above her. Moira kept going, smirking as she tasted Angela’s inner walls, feeling her lover’s body tense up. 

“M-Moira, oh god please, yes, right there, oh god, PLEASE…” Angela was half shouting as Moira ate her out from below, squirming and bucking into the sensation. Moira would breathe only momentarily, not wanting to withdraw any pleasure from her lover, and gently placed her fingers against Angela’s clit, beginning to rub softly. 

“Oh, god yes, Moira I think I’m close…” Moira pulled away for a moment, still rubbing Angela’s clit, increasing the speed and pressure to bring Angela to the brink of orgasm.

“Good girl… come for me, my angel.” Moira licked up and down her slit a few times, rubbing at her clit, and Angela let out one final, lust-filled moan as she came – surprising Moira as she squirted all over the ginger’s face. She didn’t hesitate, though, and kept rubbing, lapping at Angela’s sex as she wiped the juices off her face and sucked on her fingers. 

Angela collapsed off her after her orgasm, and laid down next to Moira on the bed. “Moira… oh my GOD, that was incredible… I’ve never had anything like that before with anyone else…”

“Well…” Moira panted, slightly out of breath from being half-smothered as Angela sat on her face, “I just hope you enjoyed yourself.”

“Do you want me to…?”

“Another time, angel.” The unspoken confirmation – another time, they’d be doing this again – was a comfort to Angela – she hadn’t been an embarrassment.

Although, she’d probably alerted everyone in the apartment complex to how good she’d felt.

She and Moira fell asleep, Moira’s tie still around her neck, curled up next to each other in Angela’s bed. There would be awkwardness in the morning – but no regret. The wordless promise to continue another time rang true.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay for Moira - just a reminder.  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
